Assembly Required/Transcript
episode begins with a shot of the store [[Okia]. We cut to inside the store where Grizz, Panda, and Ice are waiting in line to buy their things. Ice grabs a stuffed animal from a large bin and decides to buy it.] Grizz: Oh man, this store has the best furniture! I can't wait to put together our new, um, squints at the label on the box. Panda: Hemsmaskdall. Grizz: Right, that thing. Ice: Ice Bear needs this. plops the stuffed animal onto the cart. cuts to a scene of an Okia worker tying the box to the [[The Bears/Bear Stack|bear stack].] Okia Worker: Uh, ok! You sure you guys don't want any help assembling this? Grizz: Nah man, we got it. But thank you though! are now standing in their living room. Grizz is rooting through the box and Panda is holding the instruction manual. Ice is holding his stuffed animal. Grizz: OK! First we need all, this stuff! pulls a bag of parts out of the box and accidentally splits it open. Panda backs up and Ice runs away. Panda: Grizz, this manual isn't even in English! How are we going to build this? Grizz: throws the bag across the room. Don't worry. It shouldn't be that hard! Can't go wrong with these helpful diagrams! are looking at the manual. Panda: Hmm. Ice: Ice Bear brought tools. holds up a wrench and a hammer. Grizz: Aw, we don't need those, we got all the tools we need right here. roots through the pile of parts until he finds the [https://pastaqueen.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2010/08/ikea-wrench.jpg tool.} Panda: Um, ok? tosses his tools to the side. So, uh, with the translation, this word could mean carefully, or body slam? Grizz: Oh! I got this! runs and jumps into the piece that Ice is holding, flattening him. cut to a montage of them putting it together. First it looks like an A-Frame [http://www.carlson-agility.com/images/detailed/0/Aframe4ft1230583575495937177c5d0.jpg with a bunch of pieces of wood sticking out of it. Next it looks like a person. After that, Grizz makes it look like a square cake, but after he adds the last piece, it collapses. Panda begins to cry. An impossible square https://i.ytimg.com/vi/YE-2Z5J8e5o/maxresdefault.jpg follows and finally, a pile of parts.] Panda: Groans This is too hard, I give up! falls onto his back. Grizz: picks up the manual. Oh, Guys! We can't give up yet! Right now, we're this little guy. drawing of one little guy comes up. He looks frustrated and there are question marks around his head. But what we need to be is this whole group of little guys, working together! little guys are holding hands and there is a Swedish word underneath them. Grupparbete. Whatever that is. Panda: into his phone. Uh, looks like that means, um, oh! Teamwork! Grizz: Yeah! Let's give it another shot, with teamwork! picture of the three guys changes to the three bears and the Swedish word translates to the English word. montage of them building their thing plays. Their energy is restored and they are very excited. When that is over, all three bears stand in front of their new piece of furniture. Grizz: Well bros, we finally did it. Congratulations man. Good job, good job, good job. Now let's go try it out! sits in on the top of the shelf, Panda is curled up in the middle one, and Ice is laying on the floor, with his head in the bottom shelf. Panda: Um, I don't think this is a couch. looks down at Panda and the top of the shelf collapses, nearly missing Panda. They both shout. ***END OF EPISODE*** Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Short Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:A